


Drowning Stydia

by RememberTW



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hallucinations, Hurt Lydia Martin, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Protective Scott McCall, Protective Stiles, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RememberTW/pseuds/RememberTW
Summary: Lydia is recovering from what... Happened to her at the stair well ( from S3 Ep23 slight changes Stiles and the Nogitsune were not separated Yet.) Lydia knows it wasn't Stiles, he might have not been in control but it was his body,his Face,his eyes and his voice. She was left there on the ground in Tears and a Broken Heart.she was doing fine for a month until Someone came back to Beacon Hills....It's Stiles Stilinski.There were consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first time writing a Fanfic but i have been wanting to do it for soo long cause i had a lot in mind but i choose to start with one that includes The Nogitsune cause he is what i mostly want to write about *like who wouldn't lol*  
> So yeah u should know i'm know at this so please take it easy on me and i hope u enjoy this c:

**After a month** of Lydia recovering and grief. Lydia was doing fine, well besides from the not sleeping and being hunted by nightmares well it could have been worse she only dreams meaningless dreams but she can feel the sad vibe from them she assumed that it's probably because of Allison. Lydia can't get over the fact that she died and she can't help but feel responsible.

Scott, on the other hand, had to stay strong for the Pack and Kira helped him through it. Even tho Scott really missed his Best friend but he understand's why The Sheriff decided to give Stiles a break and get him out of town for a while once the war ended with the Nogitsune. Stiles being out of town helped Lydia because she didn't have to see Stiles after what happened...

Stiles was out of town staying away from **Beacon Hills** for a while is probably a good idea but he wasn't happy by how he left things between him and Lydia he never saw her since that day. Malia joined the pack, Lydia and Kira welcomed her and helped her with school work and other things which includes acting like a normal Teenager and she was doing just fine, Scott was helping her with her new senses and abilities she was learning fast.

Lydia woke up getting ready for school she will meet up with Malia and Kira at the library to study for their math test but mainly to help Malia with it. So she puts on her dress and wears her high heels gets her jacket and heads out

She arrives at the school Spots Malia half way in the parking lot" Malia I see u ." Says Lydia titling her head. Malia turns around and groans "ughh great" Lydia laughs "So you were going to bail on us, Then what?" Lydia crosses her arms." I wasn’t going to bail on you " Malia put's on an innocent face. Lydia raises an Eyebrow. "Ugh okay well I was going to say that I got sick or something". Says Malia and Lydia giggles "well too bad Malia cause werewolves do not get sick." Malia's jaw drops "what?!, well I could've been wounded or something"  Lydia lets out a breath " Malia you need this, you have to get your grades up and we are offering you help so please just… let us help you." Malia lets out a breath " uhh Fine but we better go out for dinner after school" Lydia laughs " yeah we will."

And so they walk to the library where Kira has been waiting for them." Thank god I thought Malia would have bailed on us." Says Kira laughing. Lydia look at Malia "well she almost did but she had a change of heart." Malia rolls her eyes and says "well we are going to have dinner after school, I'm in for Pizza." Kira sits up more "Oh well actually that's a great idea, I will text Scott so that we can all have a Pack hang out it's been a long time." She smiles softly at Lydia waiting for her permission." Lydia smiles back "Yeah it would be nice."

And so they study until their next period, they separate to there classes until the last bell rings and all the students are dismissed filling up the hallways ready to leave, and so was Lydia she was just walking towards the exit but then she catches a glimpse of …. and it's like everything went slow motion "i-s… is that…? No. no way" she thought to herself but yes. Yes way she realized that when she noticed how everyone stared at him too but walked away."

Oh God… Stiles" Lydia's heart start's to race and her lips parted taking in slow breaths. "Kira squeals "Oh my god Stiles!" and hugs him, The name Stiles! Echoes through the school hallway as it's getting empty. Yup Stiles. **Stiles Stilinski**. Malia greets him too and Scott seems so happy with Stiles back here. Lydia knew that this day would come eventually, she knew that she will have to go through it and thought about how but right here, right now it's way harder than she imagined _ ***It's Louder than usual isn't it?***_ she closes her eyes and shakes her head.

Stiles looks her way suddenly and his lips part and his eyes wide looking at her with hopeful eyes. But she wouldn't be able to handle his eye contact , So once he looked at her she turned away and Disappeared between the remaining students hoping that he didn't really notice her. she runs to the girls bathroom drops her bag on the floor and breathes, she covers her face with her hands then looks in the mirror she swallows deeply, then her phone buzzes it's text from Kira

_**[Kira]: Lydia where are you?** _

_**[Kira]: we are waiting for you but… before you come meet with the whole Pack I need to talk to you.** _ _Lydia answers her instantly._

_**[Lydia]: Kira I might not be able to make it I feel really sick. You guys can go without me.** _

_**[Kira]: Lydia you were just fine an hour ago, did you suddenly get sick?** _

_**[Lydia] Kira just go without me. It's okay I'll be okay I just need a little rest.** _

_**[Kira]: Okay…** _

Lydia breathes out then heads out to her car and drives home.

* * *

 

__

They split into two groups Stiles and Scott took the jeep while Kira and Malia went in Kira's car

Stiles was driving, his fingers were tapping on the steering wheel and Scott looks at him with sympathy and says "Stiles?" Stiles glances at him then back at the road "uhh.. yeah?"Scott tries to convince Stiles "they said she was sick and wanted to rest okay?" Scott tells him to calm him down "yeah she had to be sick today specifically..., I make her sick." Stiles says then lets out a sad laugh

"No, Stiles she has no idea tha-" Stiles cuts him off "she knows" Scott's eyes furrow "what? No.. how?" Stiles lets out a deep breath "when we were in the hallway she was looking at me when I noticed her she turned around and *poof*" Stiles swallows and Scott wanted to confront him "Stiles I'm pretty sure she just wasn't ready, i mean... she wasn't prepared and all of a sudden you were right in front of her, she probably panicked." stiles nods"I know, I know..." Scott patts Stiles's shoulder "it will be okay man" and smiles, Stiles smiles back but he is not really sure about that but he just hopes.

they arrive at the restaurant, they get in and sit in a booth Scott and Stiles sit across Kira and Malia

They laugh and talk about how they missed each other and Malia talks about how Scott has been her coach and how Lydia and Kira try to get her grades up. Stiles kept on telling them how he was so bored when he was out of town.

and so Scott looks at the menu and asks" So what do you guys want to order? **"**

"Let's get two different types of Pizza," says Malia

"yeah let's get like a Pepperoni one and something else. who agrees?" Says stiles

"yeah great," says Scott laughing 

"let's get the Mexican one. what do you think?" Says Kira

they all agree with her and Scott and Malia volunteered to wait in the long line to order

which means only Stiles and Kira are left on the table Stiles glances over her smiles then looks out the window while he is playing around with his fingers he can feel how awkward this is. Kira clears her throat "Stiles?" he looks at her and licks his lips "yes Kira?" "she looks at him "you don't have to do this" she smiles at him sympathetically, his lips part "uhh i don- I don't understand" Kira rolls her eyes and shakes her head "Stiles, I know..., you don't have to pretend that you don't want to ask" she looks at him, stiles looks down but then back at her

"How... how is she..?" he looks at her worried, Kira lets out a breath "she is doing fine, she is.... she is recovering but Stiles you should know that she never talked about it..." stiles lets out a breath "yeah well neither did i but... wait you... you know?  Stiles looks at her with confused eyes, Kira looks down "well Scott smelled it off her , I.. guessed it when i went to help her that night.... she was.... umm.. in a bad condition." _***the memory of Lydia's tears streaming down her face with Loud sobs and her body with painful bruises and bleeding wounds Flashes through his mind***_

Stiles looks away and bites his lips in frustration, he turns back his head but looks at the table instead of Kira. "will... will she.. talk to me?" he looks at her now, Kira gives him a sorry look "Stiles i don't really know. i haven't talked to her yet.. you know you coming here was a surprise for us , even though i really hope she does fill me in on her thoughts because she rarely ever did.. all i know is that she is recovering." Stiles rubs his hands against each other glances outside the looks at Kira " Will you-" just as he was about to talk.

Scott and Malia come back with there food and so Stiles backed off and let them set down their food "This looks so delicious , my stomach is growling" Malia says licking her lips

Kira laughs and they all go ahead and eat their Pizza. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking too long to post this chapter but I'm new this so I hope u understand lol I hope u like this chapter

Lydia was in her bedroom solving math problems she was so focused but then heard her doll bell ring. she looked outside her room and walked down stairs "Coming!" she said as held the door nob and opened the door....., Lydia's eyes widened "S-Stiles?" Stiles's hands were shaking from how cold it was and he had tears in his eyes " _Lydia_ " he said sobbing. _"can...can I come in?"_

Lydia purses her lips and looks down "Stiles i-" Stiles leaned a little forward  _"Please?_ " a tear fell across Stiles's cheeks "Ok-okay..." she moved aside to let him in. her heart started racing, Lydia was shivering even though it wasn't this cold few a minutes ago. she was rubbing her shoulders to get a little warmer  _"Hey Lydia are you okay?_ " Stiles asked her looking at her body, she was shivering noticeably "huh?...oh um yea..i'm fine it's just cold" she avoided looking into his eyes " _well here hold my hand"_  he held out his hand for her to reach.

Lydia didn't believe what was happening and what Stiles was offering, it's like nothing happened between them but while Lydia thought of this she actually reached for his hand. she didn't think it through but her heart was pushing her to do it, his hands were cold too he rubbed over her skin then his fingers moved across her hands and settled on her wrist he pulled her against his chest slowly, Lydia was standing still,she couldn't react she didn't know what was happening, her breath got shorter ,she felt like choking. Something is wrong.

her heart started pounding faster as Stiles was pulling her closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, he had one hand tangled in her hair, Lydia buried her face in his chest

seeking for comfort. They stood there for a second right before Stiles lowers his head to whisper in her ear:  ** _"Really Lydia?...That's all it takes?"_**   _Nogitsune say's mockingly Lydia's eyes flew open, heart fell to the ground, his voice darkened she was back her senses._

Lydia *gasps* she pulled away and looked at him  _he had a smirk on his face, his eyes looking Predatory they were dull._  she tried to get away but the Nogitsune grabbed her wrist "No!" Lydia screamed as tears started filling her eyes, she was struggling his grip  ** _"I shed one tear that's all it takes for you to let me in "_**  Lydia sobs still struggling "Let go of me!" she yells

**_ "Ow Come on Lydia.. you let me in, You let me touch you" _ **  He laughs, pins her with one hand and caresses her with the other. Lydia's eyes were shut but tears streamed down her face " _Stop.._ " Lydia says out of breath, she swallows hard, he pulls her closer now too close that she can feel his breath against her skin,"Leave me alone" her words come out shaky, she feels like passing out her vision is blurry.

**_ "But you never learn little Banshee, You never learn not to Trust a Fox" _ **  his words echoed

Lydia stomped hard on his feet,  _He *groaned *backing off he got angry and pushes her against the wall really hard her head slammed against it way too hard_

*Gasps* her head shot up from her bed Lydia's eyes full of tears her heart is racing and she's breathing heavily she looks around to adjust her surroundings... she is in her room she clears her vision, she is on her bed with her math books in front of her........ *uhh Nightmare*.

"Oh god" she sighs and puts her head in her hands she started to steady her breathing and wiped away her tears, she got up putting her books back on her desk clears her bed But her door bell rings.... again. Her heart raced again she looked worriedly out of her bedroom door.

she walked downstairs slowly *bell rings again* Lydia bites her lips hard, she stood behind the door waiting for any reaction. *Knocks* Lydia held her breath "Lydia?!" ...*Kira*... she *sighs* Lydia opens the door "Hey what took you so long?" Kira said as she entered "Um.. sorry I was in the bathroom" Lydia says while scratching her neck.

They walk up to Lydia's room "So is everything okay? weren't you supposed to be hanging out with the pack?" Lydia asks as she crosses her legs on her bed "Well we did but they all wanted to leave early." oh well at least you hung out" Lydia smiles weekly

"So how are you?" says Kira "oh.. I'm fine.I feel much better now thank you" Lydia replies with a nod. "You feel much better now that you didn't see him?" says Kira while crossing her arms "What...what do mean him" Lydia acts stupidly "Lydia don't do that you know what I mean" Kira shakes her head "well if by him you mean Scott then you should know that I have no pro-" Lydia gets cut-off "Seriously Lydia" Kira says in frustration

Lydia raises an eyebrow "Kira I if you want to say something say it cause I don't really have time for that" Lydia gets up "and if not then lets drop it" and just as Lydia was about to leave, Kira swallows "Okay.. okay I just wanted to ask, Lydia you.... you saw... Stiles... right?" Kira looks at Lydia worriedly and so she looks away "Lydia... you saw him and that's why you didn't come... right?" Lydia sits back down looking at the ground,

Kira sits beside her "Lydia I want you to talk to me. Fill me in, you don't have to go through this alone maybe I could help you and maybe... letting out your feelings will help you." Lydia is holding back her tears and she is biting on her lip. Kira puts her hands on Lydia's "I just want you to know, I'm here for you" Lydia smiles weakly and Kira smiles back, Kira takes Lydia in for a hug. a Tear escapes Lydia's eyes and as they were parting Lydia asked quietly "can.. can you stay over tonight?"

Lydia explains "I had a nightmare... and...and I don't think I can-." Lydia stops, she purses her lips, Kira nods at her while softly rubbing Lydia's shoulders. "Yeah, sure no problem."

Lydia!, Lydia get up" *Lydia groans* "Lydia get up we are going to be late for school" Kira chuckles, Lydia buries her face in the pillow "I don't wanna go" Kira pulled the covers off the bed  "Hey!" Lydia looks at Kira finally, Kira crosses her arms "You do not get to betray me like that" Kira raises an eyebrow, Lydia groans "God okay I'm up" Kira smiles 

"Listen I'll go take a shower and get changed then I'll be back to pick you up I'll take you to school today" Lydia narrows her eyes "Are you trying to keep me from running away?" Kira purses her lips "Well it's more to keep an eye on you and since you brought that up I really do hope you don't run away" Kira smiles while Lydia *sighs* "See you in a few" Kira gives Lydia a hug and heads out.

Lydia went ahead took a shower and for her outfit, she wore a plain Paige top, a black skirt with black tights underneath, a gray cardigan and wedges.She was done doing her makeup and by that time Kira came and picked her up. Through the drive, Lydia was thinking about her... Nightmare, it felt so real maybe it was, She quickly removes that thought from her head and thinks about school... scho- Wait!. Lydia turns around looking at Kira "Kira does.. does he know, about why I didn't come?" waiting for Kira to answer impatiently "umm " Kira glances over Lydia "well he never said anything about it but I think it was pretty obvious" Lydia raises her eyebrow cause she wants a direct answer, Kira *sighs "Okay I don't know alright " Kira shrugs her Shoulders "All I know is that he-" Kira stops herself immediately she knows it's not a biggy but maybe Stiles wouldn't want Lydia to know about anything he said, *Kira purses her lips and clears her throat*

"What? he what Kira?!" Kira swallows and keeps her eyes on the road, Lydia crosses her arms "Seriously?!" Lydia says in disbelief "You come to me and ask me to fill you in but there you are not telling anything " Lydia looks out of the window Kira really did get on her nerves. "Lydia c'mo-"  "No" Lydia cuts her "I don't wanna hear it" she bites her lip, Kira *sighs*  "Okay I'll tell you, would you please look at me?"  Lydia licks her lips and Looks at Kira, Kira glances over her again then back to the road. "Well he really didn't say much, he just asked about you... he was worried.. and trust me he wouldn't have the courage if I didn't talk first" Lydia titles her head "and Why would you talk first?" Kira takes a deep breath "well because you didn't see him, Lydia, he was just sitting but I can see it through his eyes, he was dying to ask... he was so worried" Lydia takes a deep breath "and what did you exactly say ?" "Well, I said you are doing fine at school and you are recovering well" Lydia narrows her eyes, Kira glances over her "I swear!" Lydia rolls her eyes and looks out of the window "Lydia I swear" "Alright, it's okay I believe you" Lydia smiles softly and Kira *lets out a breath*and chuckle.

At school, Lydia was getting her Biology Book out of her locker and Kira was standing by her "Hey did you see Malia today? I haven't seen her today." "Oh me neither," Lydia said as she closed her locker and started walking with Kira "Let me text her real quick" "okay" Kira Walks past Lydia with a few steps, Lydia got out her phone and started texting.

 

_** [Lydia]Typing: Hey where are yo- ** _

 

Lydia's eyes caught a glimpse of her wrist and so she stopped walking. Her eyes drifted from her Phone to her Wrist slowly, Her Wrist... it was bruised in the shape of hand prints. Lydia's lips parted and her heart beat began to rise, She swallowed hard. Kira stopped walking too and turned around looking at Lydia. Lydia is staring at her wrist, She kept asking herself what did it and when but one thing pops up *Her Dream*  _It's not what, It's Who_. Her grip on the phone tightens, her breath is shaky. she looked up Slowly and saw...

**_Stiles_** entering the school, He came in and looked back at her. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to write the rest cause a lot of things are about to go down ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Give me ur thoughts about this and what u think should happen next also why the hell is there a bruise on her Wrist. I would love to hear all ur Theory so please comment :)


End file.
